


Hangry

by lazarusthefirst



Series: Five dumb peas in a dumb pod [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Banter, Blue takes no shit, F/F, Humor, missed meals, the gangsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarusthefirst/pseuds/lazarusthefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue’s mother (and Calla and Persephone and Orla) had all warned her repeatedly to run far away when a hungry male was near. Hungry as in literally hungry. ‘They’ll cry,’ Orla said seriously, the phone cradled between her ear and shoulder as her caller slipped into something more comfortable. ‘Seriously. I’ve seen it. Hungry man is the equivalent to, like, how they think a woman is on her period.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangry

Blue’s mother (and Calla and Persephone and Orla) had all warned her repeatedly to run far away when a hungry male was near. Hungry as in literally hungry. ‘They’ll cry,’ Orla said seriously, the phone cradled between her ear and shoulder as her caller slipped into something more comfortable. ‘Seriously. I’ve seen it. Hungry man is the equivalent to, like, how they think a woman is on her period.’

‘Noted,’ Blue said. She couldn’t imagine Gansey getting cranky over something like one missed meal.

And she was right. Gansey didn’t get cranky over _one_ missed meal.

‘I’m not in the mood for this.’ It was as close to a growl as Blue had ever heard from him. Apparently, Noah had driven them all out of Monmouth by being “unreasonably hyperactive” before Gansey could have so much as a slice of toast before school (‘As soon as we get home I’m throwing everything even remotely related to a drum kit out the fucking window,’ Ronan snarled) and then Gansey had had a meeting before lunch with the headmaster (Ronan-related, he wasn’t saying much about it) and it had gone on far too long, and then he’d given Adam a ride to work because his car wouldn’t start, and then Blue had called him from the side of the street in the rain where she was getting drowned on her way to work, and he’d gone willingly to rescue her.

But now Gansey had damp socks and an empty tummy and he was scowling. It was all rather cute, but Blue could hear multiple female voices in her head ringing the warning bells. And, even worse, because Gansey was a two-headed beast, this meant that Ronan was also running on virtually empty.

‘God what is taking so long,’ Ronan muttered, leg bouncing restlessly. ‘We should have just gone to Nino’s.’

‘I can’t keep eating the food that I scrape into the trash,’ Blue insisted, who wasn’t even that hungry. ‘This place is nice.’

‘This place is slow,’ Adam said, who looked starved as a rule these days, with dark shadows under her eyes.

‘Blue can you pass me that … and those.’ Noah had his arm stretched out, indicating the sheaf of colouring pages and a box of crayons on the empty table next to them. While Noah coloured and the others complained, Blue glanced around to see who was serving. Most of the wait staff in Henrietta could be found in or around her high school, and she recognised two girls who’d graduated last year, and a boy from her debate class.

‘Ugh,’ she muttered, sliding a little lower in her seat. It was a genuine testament to how off colour Gansey was that he didn’t immediately ask her what was wrong.

‘Blue’s grumpy,’ Noah said, fishing around for a crayon.

’I know how she feels,’ sighed Gansey, but he pressed his knee against hers anyways.

‘We’re all fucking grumpy.’

‘Ronan, maybe you should do some colouring,’ Blue said, nudging the box towards him. ‘It’ll help your mood.’ She was being sarcastic, but Noah looked up hopefully, and no one could get around Ronan like Noah could, so he dutifully selected a page with a smiling flower and a grumpy mushroom. Adam handed him a red crayon.

Gansey finally caught Blue’s mood. ‘Do you know him?’ he asked mildly, following her gaze to where the boy was refilling drinks. Blue thought back to second period debate earlier that day, where Liam had insisted on playing Devil’s advocate in a sexual assault case they were discussing because “someone has to defend the poor guy”.

‘Unfortunately,’ she said, feeling her old rage bubbling up.

Adam glanced up. ‘Uh oh,’ he said. ‘I know that noise.’

Gansey frowned. ‘Why, what did he do? What did he say to you?’

‘Nothing,’ Blue said, because it was true. ‘Shut up, he’s coming over.’

Ronan raised an eyebrow, amused. ‘Hey maggot, maybe you should grab a crayon. Your whole face is changing colour.’

Noah put a hand gently on Blue’s, colouring forgotten.

‘Hey guys, hey Blue,’ Liam said, smiling with his jug of iced tea. ‘Can I get you some refills?’

It was all going fine. It would have been fine. But Blue had never been good at letting things go.

‘Say, Liam,’ she said slowly. Adam tried to kick her under the table, but she dodged. ‘You know what you said in class today, about it being better for a woman not to call attention to the fact that she was harassed, because it’ll make more trouble for her? And how if she does call attention to it, she deserves to get dragged through the mud because she knew it was coming?’

Liam’s face went red. Ronan’s kick landed square on her shin.

‘Please, Blue,’ Gansey begged quietly. ‘I’m so hungry.’

‘I stand by what I said,’ Liam said. ‘Women are so emotional about it anyways, it’s just words, nothing every actually happens. Unless there’s alcohol involved, and they’ll do anything then anyways.’

‘Oh fuck you,’ Blue snapped. ‘Just because you could never get a girl in her right mind to - ‘

‘Right, this coming from someone who’s clearly screwing three guys at once,’ Liam sneered, gesturing to the others.

‘Hey!’ snapped Adam.

‘Excuse me?’ Gansey said, incredulous.

‘Great, now I have to hit him,’ Ronan said, setting down his crayon and pushing back his chair.

But Blue beat him to it. The crack of her hand rang out so loud in the restaurant that even the shrieking kids in the back pause to stare, open-mouthed. Liam recoiled so hard he spilled the jug of iced tea everywhere, including over the entire next table of very startled, suited gentlemen.

‘Time to go,’ said Noah quietly, whisking his and Ronan’s pages off the table as a thunderous looking manager-type person emerged from the kitchen. Several patrons were pointing in their direction. Adam made apology-noises at the manager while Gansey practically threw Blue over his shoulder, who was more than willing to drag Liam out the back and duke it out properly.

They tumbled out into the street where it was still, impossibly, raining.

‘Of all the fucking times for you to act like Ronan,’ Adam said, but he and Noah were laughing - Noah to the point where he was almost doubled over - because Gansey was still literally holding Blue back.

‘God, Blue!’ Ronan yelled, annoyed to the point of forgetting to call her something insulting. ‘I am too fucking hungry for this bullshit. We could have dragged him out back after dinner and kicked the shit into him!’

‘Ronan, that’s not helping,’ Gansey said, sounding utterly pitiful as he held on to Blue’s elbows. He leaned down to talk quietly in her ear. ‘Jane, please. We can set Ronan on him later if you want.’

Because he was Gansey, he wouldn’t use this moment to talk about himself in any way shape or form, but his small, hollowed out voice finally pierced the red fog in Blue’s eyes.

‘Fine,’ she snapped, shaking out of his grip but wrapping an arm around his waist. ‘Jesus. That fuck. Ok, let’s go.’

‘That’s the third place we’ve been kicked out of,’ said Adam, who was putting the coloured pictures safely inside his coat. ‘I thought Ronan would hit the home run, honestly, after those last two places. That was pretty impressive Blue.’

‘Great,’ said Ronan, shoving his hands into his pockets and glaring at her as they followed Gansey and Blue towards the Pig. ‘No food, and my record’s broken. All thanks to Blue “don’t fuck with me” Sargent.’

‘Nice,’ Adam smiled, nudging him.

‘Fucking don’t, Parrish.’

Noah pinned up his happy cow drawing under his ghost fridge magnet, and put Ronan’s half-coloured mushroom under the middle finger. That one was particularly noteworthy, because, as Gansey said cheerfully after he had a solid kilo of food inside of him, ‘You can actually see the moment where Ronan’s hand skidded off the page.’ He put an arm around Blue’s shoulders. ‘Proud of you, Jane.’

Blue smiled, ducking her head into his chest. ‘I just can’t believe you were so hungry that all you could say was _excuse me_.’

‘It was a low point,’ Gansey said. ‘I’ll definitely defend your honour next time.’

‘If she doesn’t fucking roundhouse kick the next dude through the wall,’ Ronan shouted from the other room.

Gansey looked down at Blue. ’It is disturbing how much your face just lit up,’ he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://thetrojeans.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/lazarusthefirst/)r


End file.
